I won't give up
by Sirens in the water
Summary: Song fic. M'gann wants to have karaoke night. But our spitfire and speedster aren't exactly motivated, until a bird and Magician intervene. Please R


**Hey I'm back! Yeah! Okay so this is kinda important. There is an author called beautyofshadows13, and she is amazing! Her story Raven's Story: The Journey to Young Justice is so funny and amazing. If you love Raven and HATE La'gann (like me) you will love love love this story. Check it out! Oh and this story happens before Auld Acquaintances, but after Usual Suspects. So this is kinda a celebratory thing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

"Hey, guys. We should have a karaoke night!" exclaimed our favorite green martian. Kaldur and Conner said sure. Artemis didn't say a thing. Wally shrugged and went back to staring at the archer. Robin and Zatanna looked at the two unresponsive teens, then each other. They smirked and said,

"We're in."

"Great!" M'gann twirled in the air and turned on the new karaoke machine. Everyone went and sat on the couches, slightly afraid now.

"Who wants to go first?" No one said a thing. M'gann huffed and said,

"Well, how about we draw names from a hat? 'kay?" Two minutes and a nervous Kaldur later, M'gann was happy.

"Well, now Kaldur, which song would you like?"

"Under the sea!" Yelled Wally. M'gann flew over to the machine and set it for Under the Sea. The lyrics came up in a dark blue and Kaldur started to sing.

The seaweed is always greener  
In somebody else's lake  
You dream about going up there  
But that is a big mistake  
Just look at the world around you  
Right here on the ocean floor  
Such wonderful things surround you  
What more are you looking for

Under the sea, under the sea  
Darlin' it's better  
Down where it's wetter,  
Take it from me  
Up on the shore they work all day  
Out in the sun they slave away  
While we devotin'  
Full time to floatin'  
Under the sea

Down here all the fish are happy  
As off through the waves day roll

The fish on the land ain't happy  
They're sad 'cause they're in a bowl  
But fish in the bowl is lucky  
They're in for a worser fate  
One day when the boss gets hungry  
Guess whos goin' be on the plate(uh-oh)

Under the sea, under the sea  
Nobody beats us  
Fry us and eat us in fricasee  
We what the land folks love to cook  
Under the sea we off the hook  
We got no troubles life is the bubbles

Under the sea, under the sea  
Since life is sweet here  
We got the beat here naturally  
Even the strugeon an' the ray  
They get the urge an' start to play  
We got the spirit  
You got to hear it under the sea

The newt play the flute  
The carp play the harp  
The plaice play the bass  
And they're soundin sharp.  
The bass play the brass  
The chub play the tub  
The fluke is the duke of soul  
(yeah)

They ray he can play  
He lings on the strings  
He trout rockin' out  
The blackfish she sings  
The smelt and the sprat  
They know where it's at  
An' Oh. That blowfish blow  
Under the sea(under the sea)  
Under the sea(under the sea)

When the sardine  
Begin the beguine it's music to me  
What do they got, a lot of sand  
We got a hot crustacean band  
Each little clam here  
Know how to jam here under the sea  
Each little slug here  
Cutin' a rug here under the sea  
Each little snail here  
Know how to wail here  
That's why it's hotter under the water  
Ya' we in luck here  
Down in the muck here under the sea!  
Everyone laughed when the song ended. Kaldur blushed and gave the mic back to M'gann. She drew a name out of the hat.

"Artemis! You're up next!" The blonde pushed herself up and took the mic.

"What should I sing?" Artemis asked.

"Ohohoh, sing No Way Out!" shouted Robin.

"Whatever." Artemis started to sing as the lyrics came on screen.

Everywhere I turn, I hurt someone  
But there's nothing I can say to change  
the things I've done  
Of all the things I hid from you  
I cannot hide the shame  
And I pray someone, something will come  
to take away the pain

Artemis' voice shook for a second at those words.

There's no way out of this dark place  
No hope, no future  
I know I can't be free  
But I can't see another way  
I can't face another day

Artemis remembered how it felt. Everything pushing in on you.

Tell me where, did I go wrong  
Everyone I loved, they're all gone  
I'd do everything differently  
but I can't turn back the time  
There's no shelter from the storm  
inside of me

Wally stared ahead, glassy eyed.

There's no way out of this dark place  
No hope, no future  
I know I can't be free  
But I can't see another way  
I can't face another day

He can't believe what he had said to her.

I can't believe the words I hear  
It's like an answer to a prayer  
When I look around I see  
This place, this time, this friend of mine

Artemis and Wally both felt their hearts leap at those lyrics

I know its hard but you  
found somehow  
To look into your heart and  
to forgive me now  
You've given me the strength to see  
just where my journey ends  
You've given me the strength  
to carry on

Artemis smiled at the red head.

I see the path from this dark place  
I see my future  
Your forgiveness has set me free  
On and I can see another way  
I can face another day!

Wally smiled back, knowing he was forgiven.

I see the path, I can see the path  
I see the future  
I see the path from this dark place  
I see the future  
I see the path, I can see the path  
I see the future

The team clapped at Artemis' performance.

"Wow, you are an amazing singer!" exclaimed Zatanna. "Who's next?"

"Mmmm...Wally!" The red head gulped and got up.

"So what should he sing?" asked M'gann.

"I won't give up!" suggested Zatanna loudly. M'gann put the lyrics up.

When I look into your eyes  
It's like watching the night sky  
Or a beautiful sunrise  
There's so much they hold  
And just like them old stars  
I see that you've come so far  
To be right where you are  
How old is your soul?

Wally looked into the deep pools of gray, windows to the soul.

I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up

Artemis cast her eyes down as those lyrics were sung. He _had_ given up on her.

And when you're needing your space  
To do some navigating  
I'll be here patiently waiting  
To see what you find

She had found him, Wally thought.

'Cause even the stars they burn  
Some even fall to the earth  
We've got a lot to learn  
God knows we're worth it  
No, I won't give up

She's a star.

I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily  
I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make  
Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use  
The tools and gifts we got yeah, we got a lot at stake  
And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend  
For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn  
We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in  
I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not  
And who I am

They knew who they were now. All those trials of love. All the hate and resentment. Trails they had pulled through.

I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up  
Still looking up.

They would never give up on each other again.

I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)  
God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)  
We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)  
God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)

They hoped fate let them be together. They deserved each other.

I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up

They whole room was quiet. Wally put down the mic and walked out. Artemis followed after. They `stood in silence out on the mountainside. Wally broke the silence.

"Artemis, I'm sorry. I feel so bad abut the things I said. Now I understand how hard it was for you. I don't want to hurt you again. I'm sorry." The blonde looked at her green-eyed companion.

"I'm sorry too. I should have told you. I was just scared, I guess. I didn't mean for you to get hurt." Wally took he slender hands in his, green eyes glowing.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I promise that I will never give up on you again." Artemis leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you, Wally. Now, how about we get back at Zatanna and Robin."

"You read my mind, Spitfire." The couple walked back into the mountain. But from up above an old man looked down on the two, his wife holding his arm.  
"Ahh, I see the hard headed one understands." His wife giggled.

"Oh Kent, they're just like us." The old man looked into the eyes of his wife.

"Indeed they are Inza. Indeed they are."

**Remember, never give up in your love just because something goes wrong.**


End file.
